The nuances of monitoring, diagnosing, and predicting electronic device functionality, degradation, and failure are numerous and complex. This complexity is compounded by device interaction with biological hosts. The literature is full of different electrical models of biological tissues described for specific applications involving electromagnetic fields. Examples include references for computed tomography (CT) scans, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, specific absorbed radiation (SAR) testing, etc. These various references cite biological tissues' ability to attenuate and distort electromagnetic radiation, but none provide a way to effectively reconstruct an original signal. Signal distortion is particularly evident in electronically enabled medical implants and animal tracking implants, where great pains are taken to place the device transceiving antennas or coils close to the interface between the biological host and free space. Therefore, it has been found necessary to provide an apparatus that utilizes deterministic, statistical, and stochastic methods to effectively eliminate the biological interference so as to simplify the process of monitoring, diagnosing, and predicting electronically enabled device functionality, degradation, and failure utilizing intended and unintended emissions.